


Building Up To It (working title)

by Vicky_DeVil



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Implied Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_DeVil/pseuds/Vicky_DeVil
Summary: "When the boys were younger their rough housing was innocent and playful. As the brothers got older and their bodies began to change so did their fighting. The agressive youthful punches and pokes became controlled open-palmed grabs in areas oh so close to where they shouldn't be and limbs tangling against one another causing heat and friction. Childish tumbles turned into tactful maneuvers to pin each other into certain positions."





	Building Up To It (working title)

**********************

When the boys were younger their rough housing was innocent and playful. As the brothers got older and their bodies began to change so did their fighting. The agressive youthful punches and pokes became controlled open-palmed grabs in areas oh so close to where they shouldn't be and limbs tangling against one another causing heat and friction. Childish tumbles turned into tactful maneuvers to pin each other into certain positions. 

The naivety behind their young actions faded as they came into their teenage years and were forced to raise themselves. They were alone in each other's company constantly while their father was absent. The bond between the Winchester brothers was unbreakable in every way it had ever been tested. Through thick and thin Sam and Dean had always taken care of each other. 

Over time it became abundantly clear to both of them that they craved something more than what they had been saddled with but that was something they never talked about. Dean passively (or sometimes passive aggressively) dismissed every attempt Sam made to bring it up. Both of them knew perfectly well what that conversation would include which was the cause for Dean's persistence in avoiding the subject. The older Winchester had made a promise to himself a long time ago that he would protect and care for his younger brother until the end of the world and beyond. There was an unspoken bond between them and they trusted each other completely. But sometimes that troubled Dean because he knew that they both knew the desire for something more was there. 

Being an older sibling caused Dean to assume responsibility for what he thought was appropriate content for Sam. There was a standard set of hunter skills that were necessary for their job and could usually be quite brutal but Dean made sure Sam knew those things were done with a purpose. When it came to hunting there was a method and reasoning; they both knew it and practiced it well. But when it came to unspoken feelings for his brother Dean didn't know how to handle that and he decided those couldn't be allowed to get in the way of the job or screw up their relationship. He was sure that kind of thinking didn't have a place in their world. He told himself it was not right and not appropriate and he never allowed Sam to bring it up. The older Winchester thought it was best if he ignored it and filed it in the back of his mind with all the other things he never wanted to confront. He searched for and invented numerous reasons why he couldn't allow himself to give into those thoughts he knew they both had late at night when they slept in their separate beds in whatever hotel room they happened to be inhabiting that week. 

Over the course of the next few months the boys fell into a cycle. They ignored the obvious and continued to create things to fight about so they could somewhat satiate their urges. It became a silent game they played. Any time the occasion arose they would both jump at the opportunity to get tangled up together and press their bodies against each other. The romps usually started out with agressive, swift lunges or swings accompanied by grunts and fake cries of pain then slowly but surely devolved into softer, more playful pushes and tugs and longer, more desperate sounding moans and heavy breathing. They purposefully tested each other's limits to see what they could get away with. At some points the boys were doing nothing short of dry humping and it was absolutely maddening to Dean. Both of the hormonal boys derived what little satisfaction they could out of the frustrating situations they created. Dean convinced himself he had to be content with what he got.

It didn't take long for the playing to become too intense. The more often they did it the more quickly they found themselves becomming aroused each time. It was getting harder to ignore and the fights were getting shorter. 

Each time they would both get a bit too riled up and end up coming a little too close to something actually intimate for Dean's liking. The endings to their sessions became awkward quickly when they were both red-faced, panting and so hard they ached. The older boy would mumble sarcastic little things like "well I guess it's a draw" or "oh look, another tie" before turning his back to his brother swiftly and rushing out of the room to go take care of the problem that had forced them to stop. 

On one of these occasions was when things finally went too far. 

Sam and Dean spent the dreadfully hot afternoon together on a job interviewing the locals and combing the town's library for help with the case. After hours of fruitless searching and sweat-soaked undershirts, the Winchesters returned to their hotel room empty handed, hot and frustated. They immediately ditched the suits for cooler clothing more appropriate to accommodate the late afternoon dry heat of an Oklahoma summer. 

Sam peeled the sticky sleeves of his white button up off of his arms. He laid the shirt on the back of the chair on his side of the room where he had already placed his jacket before he headed into the bathroom to change clothes. His brother's eyes followed after him, watching as the wet fabric was pulled back to reveal tanned sinews and muscles that glistened with perspiration as the light moved over them. Dean bit his bottom lip as he tugged his own drenched suit off, tossed it on the bed and replaced it with his most comfortable gray cotton jogging shorts and a navy blue sleeveless shirt. The idea of his brother standing naked and sweaty in the bathroom flashed into Dean's mind but he quickly waved it away as he plopped down onto the bed. He decided it would probably be a good idea to distract himself and flipping through the channels of the hotel tv seemed to be the most logical option since they had hit a stand-still on new information about the case they were working. Of course there was nothing good on tv in a rinky dink hotel in Oklahoma at 7pm on a Tuesday. Dean rolled his eyes annoyed with the entire day. 

A few minutes later Sam came out of the bathroom wearing only a pair of black basketball shorts. He half-folded the suit pants and laid them on the back of the chair where his shirt and jacket rested. It was hard for Dean to keep from glancing over at him out of the corner of his eye. He wanted an excuse to look at Sam and be close to him and that's when he felt the urge coming on to try to pick a fight. He pretended not to notice Sam looking in his direction as his younger brother crossed his arms. 

"You should really take better care of your suit Dean..." Sam chided.

Dean rolled his eyes and puffed out a breath displaying how little he was invested in a suit for a fake job but still wanting to give a reaction. 

"I'm serious. Those things can get expensive."

"Sam, it's not the end of the world. It'll be fineee" Dean said dismissively. 

"It's not that hard to just fold it when you take it off." 

Dean turned to face Sam, giving him a once-over look as if challenging him. "Then why don't you do it?" 

"Really? How is that my problem?"

Dean stood up and walked closer to Sam. "Because you're so worried about it." 

"I'm just saying that...." 

Dean cut him off. 

"Yeah well I don't care about the suit okay? So what?" 

Sam shoved his brother's shoulder. "Well you .should. care." 

"Why?" Dean narrowed his eyes.

Sam raised his hand to shove him again. "Because it's part of our job to care about how we look if we want to get anything accomp -"

Dean bit back in a halfway mocking tone, "If we wanna get anything accomplished.... Shut UP about the damn job, will you? I'm so sick of hearing about that today when we can't do anything else until the police chief comes back in tomorrow!" Dean gave Sam a hard shove and threw him off balance causing him to stumble back a few steps. It was easy for the older Winchester to forget his own strength. 

Sam caught himself on the chair behind him and immediately leapt forward to close the distance between them. He collided with Dean and they fell back onto the floor with a heavy thud. Dean grabbed for the comforter to try to stabilize himself on the way down but instead only ended up dragging off some of the sheets and pillows with them. 

Sammy moved onto his hands and knees to crawl away from his brother so he could stand back up. Dean was already kneeling as Sam moved away and he grabbed Sam by the ankles dragging him back, knocking his arms out from under him. Dean snickered to himself as his brother fell. Sam jerked his legs away and rolled onto his back just in time to see Dean coming toward him. Without thinking, the younger boy flipped onto his side and hopped up on the bed to avoid being trapped on the hard floor. 

Dean scrambled to his feet and lunged over onto the bed next to Sam. He landed facing the headboard and used the bounce of the matress springs to help him get up the momentum to turn his weight around toward the younger boy. The impact of the bounce had nearly knocked Sam off the bed. He moved his hand behind him to steady himself but he underestimated where the edge of the bed was and his hand came out from under him where the comforter had gotten disheveled. Dean saw Sam start to slip and immediately swung his leg over the edge of the bed to find purchase while reaching out to grab the closest part of Sam he could touch, which happened to be his thigh and around his ribs. Dean's hips pressed into Sam's backside as he held him to steady him. Sam grabbed at the collar of Dean's shirt and clenched his fingers into the edge of the matress before he was sure he wasn't going to slide. He laid his head back over the edge of the bed to catch his breath before he moved. Dean continued to hold onto the back of Sam's thigh as he looked down at him. 

"You good?" Dean asked.

Sam raised his head to look up at Dean and as he did he realized the leg of his shorts had slipped up during their struggle. His cock was almost fully hard and displayed against his leg. Every muscle in his body tensed and he felt his face and chest go red with embarrassment. 

"What?" 

Sam didn't answer. He looked away. 

Dean's eyes searched around and landed between Sam's legs. 

"Oh!" Dean smirked as he realized that's why Sammy was blushing. They were always aware of the fact that they both got hard during their wrestling but it was something they took care of separately and never talked about. Of course they got curious from time to time but that was as far as it went. However, given their current circumstance it was something they could no longer avoid facing. 

Sam tried to scoot himself away but Dean did not let go of him. Instead he rocked his hips forward which pressed his own hardness against his brother's ass. Seeing little Sammy vulnerable like this underneath him sent a rush of blood pumping between the older boy's legs. Shivers crept over Dean. It took everything in him to not reach down and touch his brother's leaking dick which was inches from his fingers. 

Dean ached against the tightness of his shorts and he arched forward again, trying to alleviate some of the pressure, watching and dragging his own hard cock slowly against Sam's balls. A soft whimper escaped the younger boy's lips. Dean felt a bead of wetness against his shorts and realized he was so turned on he was already leaking precome too. 

By this point they knew it had gone too far but it was already too late. Sam had tried to move away, not out of fear embarrassment but out of being afraid to lose the little intimacy they allowed themselves in case this got weird. The older Winchester decided he couldn't control himself anymore. Dean wouldn't let go and he didn't want to stop. He needed more. All of the teasing and egging one another on had been building up to this moment. They both knew it was inevitable with how hard it had become to keep their hands of each other lately. 

"Sammy...." Dean said before he realized it, "I can't do this anymore.......I need you." He paused for a moment before the whisper escaped his lips, "I want to fuck you." 

Sam stared up at his older brother and the redness faded a little from his cheeks as he gave a small grin.

"Then fuck me Dean. Fuck me like we both know you've wanted to for a long time." 

*End* (For now...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Wincest story, written as a writing prompt for a Wincest Writers fb group. The word was "whisper". 
> 
> My story is not yet finished and will have at least one more chapter. Please bookmark or check back! Enjoy and please leave feedback!


End file.
